True Confessions
by Nearlyheadlessnick23
Summary: How Xena and Gabrielle deal with their feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

True Confessions

A/N: My first ever Xena and Gabrielle fanfiction. Be gentle.

Disclaimer: I dont own the characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing this, but writing the show.

Chapter 1

Xena's POV

Xena was unsure of what to do. For a while now she had known about her feelings for her best friend. She never imagined that she would show her feelings through Autolycus while she was in his body. She had never actually planned on telling Gabrielle about her feelings.She wanted to more then anything but she was afraid of what her enemies would do if they ever found out about her true feelings for Gabrielle.

She knew that she would literally and figuritively die if something happened to Gabrielle. She knew that she would always blame herself if anything would ever happen to Gabrielle. So much has already happened to them and she just hoped that the worst is behind them.

Xena took a seat on a log near the fire that she had just started.  
She could feel the tention between her and Gabrielle and she hated it but she was still not ready to tell her friend that she was in love with her. Gabrielle being the person that she is had asked about the kiss when they where reunited again.

Xena couldn't find the courage to reveal her true feelings so she just said that it was Autolycus who had done the kissing.  
Xena was unsure of the emotions she saw in Gabrielles face,  
she wanted to believe that she saw dissapointment in Gabrielles face.

Xena hoped that she could one day tell her best friend how she felt,  
but she also didn't want to take the chance and lose the best friendship she had ever had. She didn't want to reveal her true feelings only to find out that Gabrielle doesn't feel the same. She knew that if the situation turns out that why that their friendship would be ruined and she just couldn't think of that ever happening.

"Xena...Xena are you alright"  
"What...oh...yeah I am fine"  
"You seemed to be in serious deep thoughts"  
"Yeah, just have a lot on my mind"  
"Care to share...you of all people should know what a good listener I am"

Xena watched as Gabrielle came to sit next to her on the log.  
she softly felt Gabrielle's hand rubbing up and down her arms.  
Without thinking clearly she quickly jumped up and moved away.  
"I'm fine. I just remembered that we won't have any dinner if I don't go and actually hunt for it."

Gabrielle watched as Zena walked away without saying anything else.

Please review. 


	2. Gabrielles POV

True Confessions: Chapter 2

Gabrielle's POV

Gabrielle watched as Xena walked away to go and get dinner.  
Any person would just think that Xena was tired, but Gabrielle could see it straight away by just looking at her that something was really bothering her.

Gabrielle kept thinking it could have been the near death experience or the death experience if you wished to call it that. No matter what Gabrielle tried, Xena jsut wouldn't talk about it.

Gabrielle could remember the pain that she felt when she thought she had lost Xena. It was the same pain she felt everytime Xena was hurt during a battle. Just the idea of being without Xena made her want to die.

Gabrielle grabbed a stick from the ground and started playing with the fire. Gabrielle had been fighting her feelings for the Warrior Princess since the first time they met. It was first feelings of Friendship and the more their bond grew the more her feelings grew. Right to the point that she knew she was in love with Xena and that she would never feel this way for anyone else but Xena.

Gabrielle knew that she would never be able to tell her feelings to the Warrior. The last thing she wanted was to loose Xena because she couldn't control her feelings.She promised herself that she would stay in the role of best friend and nothing more.

There were times when they shared close moments and Gabrielle could have sworn she saw something in Xena's eyes that made her to believe there was a change that Xena felt the same. Unfortunately those moments brought nothing more then even more uncertainty and doubt.

Gabrielle frowned and got very dissapointed when

Gabrielle gave a small jump as she heard movement in the bushes next to her only to see it was Xena returning with a rabbit for their dinner.  
Gabrielle went about making the dinner while Xena put up camp for them.  
Gabrielle frowned as she noticed how far apart Xena was placing their sleeping gear. Normally they would sleep right next to each other.  
Something which brought a lot of comfort to Gabrielle but more to the point it allowed her to be close to Xena.

Gabrielle ate as much as she could which was nothing to the amount she normally ate. The more the evening dragged on the more she was losing her appetite.

"Thanks for cathching the rabbit. It made a nice change from bread and cheese"  
"You are welcome"  
Gabrielle stood up to start cleaning the dinner things away and noticed Xena standing as well. Gabrielle felt hurt and dissapointment as Xena went to her sleeping area and softly said goodnight before turning her back on Gabrielle.

PLease review. I know this is not the best but it was a chapter a wanted to do and it is not as easy to do when at work. 


End file.
